Resident Evil: Revenge
by Biowolf72
Summary: Chris and the S.T.A.R.S. Team have to save two kids from a destiny they don't know about. Can they do it? R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer - I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.  
  
Resident Evil Revenge  
  
A story of love, honour and heartache, the team have to face a new kind of evil. Lead by Chris Redfield the only thing they have to do is save two kids from a fate they don't know about. They have lived lives of lies and distrust - a life they thought was normal. Chris and the people he loves must save the kids... not just to save themselves... but to protect themselves and the rest of the world from the creations Umbrella have kept the secret from everyone. It is a race against time to save the kids whilst battling with their personal past ghosts.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was setting over Pennsylvania, the compound was seeing the last glimpses of sunlight before being enveloped by the darkness, the orange glow gradually disappearing from sight, as the moon begins its rise into the sky. No-one knew that when the night took over, the "Pharmaceutical" company really got to work, when the other workers had gone home to the sanctuary of locked windows and bolted doors.  
  
There was one thing sure about Umbrella, they were up to no good, they had already conducted experiments that had cost thousands of people their lives, experiments that a handful of outsiders knew about and were trying to stop. They had fought, risking their lives to stop the pain and suffering of others, leaving their families to fight for a cause they believed in, and yet no-one believed them. Umbrella had killed thousands and yet were still the most respected, and profitable company around, able to perform their sickening and disgusting experiments by paying off supposed investigators.  
  
The rebels who opposed Umbrella used to be normal people, before lives had been driven into turmoil by the revelation of Umbrella's vile undertakings. They were forced to live in hiding yet they still fought on to try to reveal the truth. 


	2. Friends and Family

Chapter 2  
  
Chris Redfield looked at the people around him, his friends and family surrounded him, yet he didn't want to be amongst them. He wanted their nightmare to be over and for their lives to return to normal and yet, he thought to himself, he would not have it any other way. He wanted to be fighting with his comrades, and they had a tough fight ahead of them, they were going to risk their lives once again and for what? To be accused of being terrorists, being singled out as the villians when in fact the buildings they were blowing up were the those of which belonged to the real villians. Chris turned and looked out of the window, the sun was setting. In little less than twenty four hours they would be setting off on another mission. One that could possibly mean the end for all of them, this could be their last, once they entered the compound they may not see light again.  
  
Chris tried to clear the thought from his mind, they were going to make it, they had to, and yet latley their had been a lot of doubt going through his mind, he didn't understand it. He wanted to stop but his mind kept saying no. His thoughts were disturbed by the voice of his young sister Claire, he had not meant for her to be invloved in this, in fact most of the people fighting should not have been involved in this fight and yet fate or something else had brought them here, they had been brought together to fight Umbrella for they wer the only ones who could the only ones who had the strangth and determination to do it.  
  
"Chris... hello? Earth to Chris?", Chris shook his thoughts away  
  
not now, not a good time to be thinking like that.  
  
He turned to Claire, her young features looked up at him, she had changed, she had become stronger they all had, they had to, if they didn't god knows what would have happened.  
  
Chris looked at Claire "yeah...sorry just thinking, whats up"  
  
Claire spoke in her serious voice, he never heard her happy voice for a long time, what was there to be happy about, they were on the run and faced death more times than any of them would care to remember.  
  
"Chris I found something in the files that we got from the last mission, it says that there's some big thing happening in their Pennsylvania lab tomorrow, I think we should go their instead of the other lab". Claire handed the file to her brother, he scanned the pages carefully, he looked at Claire "this does sound big but what can we do, they're gonna use a set of twins to perform an experiment, we cant stop them and even if we could what would we do with the twins?"  
  
Claire looked up at him, a look of disappointment spreading over her face  
  
"come on Chris, this could be the break we need, if we could stop them and then get the twins with us they might be able to help us, it's worth a shot and the rest of the team think it's a good idea, Chris looked around the team sitting watching...waiting for his answer, at last he spoke  
  
"ok lets do it". 


	3. Just a normal life

Chapter 3  
  
In the State of Pennsylvania Alex O'Conner stood in front of the mirror, she buttoned her khaki trousers and clipped her belt, she sat down on her bed and laced up her boots, her sleevless top exposing her arms and showing the wolf print tattoo she had on her right arm, her parents had gone nuts when they found out she had it done. They had eventually calmed down after about three weeks but they never missed a chance to mention how dissapointed in her they were over it. She pulled on her blue hooded zipper top and looked in the mirror again, she looked okay. Her parents would probably say something about her choice of attire, as usual. Today though, she was going to her Dad's work, and she was not going to dress up in a little summer dress to please or impress his colleagues, anyway, she didn't even own any summery dresses. She looked in the full length mirror and smiled, "not bad girl, not bad at all"she said to her reflection.  
  
The bedroom door flew open, Alex swung round to see her brother Lee standing in front of her, although he was her twin, Lee looked a lot more childlike, he was always the one who wanted to do good in their parents eyes, a young man heading in his Fathers direction, he was going to be the one who get all the great jobs. Alex on the other hand was the one who done all the thing her brother never dreamed of doing, she was the one who stole the cookies instead of asking for them, the one who climbed the trees higher that the other kids would dare to. Lee stood in front of his sister, he wore his respectable clothes, the ones that would set a good example, they suited him, he was wanting to be like his Dad.  
  
"your not wearing that to go to Dads work are you" Alex said.  
  
"yeah, unlike some I don't care what people think, I dress the way I want to and this is how I want to dress, I am not going to impress anyone I'm going because I have to come and hold your hand" she replied.  
  
Lee blushed, "you are not coming to hold my hand, your coming because Dad wants you follow in his footsteps instead of me." he told her.  
  
Alex sat Lee down on the edge of her bed, she had had these pep-talks with Lee on many occasions....always having to boost his confidence, she looked him in the eye and said; "Hey, listen, we've all known that you were the scientific one of the family, I couldn't do a chemical equation if I had a gun aimed at my head, but you can do it at the drop of a hat, you've always been the smart one I'm the one who has the strength and you're the one with the brains, it's been like that for the past eighteen years, and everyone knows that, not just Dad but the people he works with, he's always boasted about you and the reason I know that is because Mum told me at the function they were at you were the one everyone asked for not me. I can almost guarentee you that when you come out of that building today you are gonna have either an offer of a job or a training oppertunity. Ok, so stop putting yourself down, and lets get down to breakfast cause I'm starving".  
  
Lee smiled as his sister ruffled his hair, she put her arm round his neck and lead them out of the room and downstairs to breakfast. 


	4. Family Values

Chapter 4  
  
Jane O'Conner stood at the cooker, her mind was elsewhere and not on breakfast, the day she had been dreading had come, the day she had known about for years and yet one way or another wished would never come. She forced a smile as the two children she had raised for eighteen years walked in, for twins they were totally different from each other, one was calm and would take time in doing things and the other was impulsive and could not wait for anything. Jane turned to see the two sitting down at the table.  
  
As she put out the plates she wished things could be different, she had known about the day for so long and yet she always thought it would not come, but she knew somewhere that it was for the good of mankind, at least that is what she told herself to control the pain. Lee looked at his watch it was eight O'clock on the dot, he looked at Alex and said  
  
"hey do you think we might be invloved in any of the work today?"  
  
Alex looked at him, she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I'm not really bothered, they might let you but I'm not interested".  
  
Lee rolled his eyes, he hated the fact that Alex was so bright and yet she didn't take an interest in their Dad's work, Lee turned to his Mother "are you coming with us today?"  
  
Jane looked at Lee, his eyes were full of spirit, she smiled a nervous smile, thankfully not picked up by him  
  
"I don't know.....it depends when I finish work".  
  
Alex opened the fridge and pulled out a can of diet coke, she clicked open the can and took a mouthful, she put the can on the table and sat down next to her brother, she picked up a playstation 2 magazine and started to flick through it. Lee looked at the can of coke and said  
  
"how can you drink that this time of the morning, I mean coffee, yes orange, yes but coke, god you have strange ways sis"  
  
Alex looked at him over the top of her magazine, glaring at him, "it's refreshing ok"  
  
Lee held up his hands in defence "ok, ok fair enough".  
  
The Leechen door opened, in walked Robert William O'Conner, his tall figure walked over to the cooker where his wife stood, he kissed her on the cheek and wished her a good morning, he then walked over and put his paper on the table, the headline at the front was not good news;  
  
"UMBRELLA INC TERRORISED BY REBELS."  
  
Robert looked at the headline and shook his head,  
  
"tsk, tsk, it is getting worse, they think they are doing it for the best when in fact they are making things worse by doing this, anyway, are you two looking forward to today"  
  
Lee, nodded, he was the only one who was looking forward to it, Alex spoke while still reading her magazine  
  
"not bothered really"  
  
Lee looked at his Father  
  
"I can't wait, what will we be doing, any experiments".  
  
His Father smiled and nodded, "I might be able to get you involved with the experiments......you don't sound very excited Alex, don't you want to come"  
  
Alex looked at her Father over the top of her magazine, she really didn't care about Umbrella, it was pointless, her Father should be taking Lee on his own, he was the one who really wanted to go.  
  
"I'm not really bothered about it, when have I ever cared about the work you do, I'm into my own thing and science and pharmaceuticals never came into it...but I'll come and see what it's about anyway, just don't expect me to participate, ok".  
  
Robert nodded and said "fair enough, but if someone asks you to do something, give it a try, ok"  
  
Alex looked at her Father  
  
"you mean if I am asked what is the chemical equation for cola I have to answer it, I think if I ma asked any of those questions I'll nod my head and walk away....that should get the point across that I don't care"  
  
Alex gave a sarcastic smile and returned to her magazine, Lee continued speaking to his Father about the day ahead. 


	5. Past, Present and Future

Chapter 5  
  
A few miles away in a small Motel, Chris and the others were planning their attack, a small map laid out in front of them with the Laboratory highlighted sat on a large table in the room. Chris, Claire, Leon, Rebecca, Jill and Barry stood around the table, their eyes fixated on the parts of the map that counted, Chris spoke with an authoritive tone, although he knew they were listening to him, they all wanted to get Umbrella, they had lost friends and family to them.  
  
"so when we get in the first thing we have to do is find these twins and then we get out, ok".  
  
Chris looked as everyone around him nodded still he had a worrying feeling about their safety, the feeling he had every time he came up against Umbrella, he had seen the things they were capable of.....what they could do to a person. But then he thought back to what they had been through, they knew what they had to do and how they were going to do it. Leon who had just returned from New york stoood beside Claire, he had dropped off Sherry with a friend and then returned to help the others,  
  
"Chris what exactly are they going to do to these twins, I mean are they gonna use them as bio-weapon food....what"  
  
Chris shook his head, "the details are very vague a far as I know, these twins have been raised noramlly for the past eighteen years and now they are being brought in to be used by Umbrella, I don't even know what they look like so we have a tough time in front of us, but the priorities are these twins and our own safety, no antics by anyone".  
  
Barry looked at his friend, he had to leave his family to help them and he feared for their lives, Barry said "Chris what do we say to these twins, I mean they are gonna want answers, we can't just walk in and expect them to come with us and not want to know anything", everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Chris looked around, Barry was right they twins will have to know whats going on, "ok when we get their we start looking for the twins, when we find them we tell them the truth and hope that we find evidence to back up our story".  
  
As if by magic there was a knock at the door, the whole team turned to look at the door, Chris and a few others trained their guns on the door, ready to shoot anything they didn't like the look of, Leon stood by the door and opened it, a man in a trench coat and very expensive atire walked in, guns still trained on him he didn't look surprised, he was in his early forties, his greying hair neatly set.  
  
Jill piped up, she knew exactly who he was, she remebered him straight away, the mysterious trent had gotten hold of her just before they had left to search for the lost S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team in the Spencer Estate, he had given her a computer with information on Umbrella employees and a map of the Mansion. He had also warned her to beware of who she told that there were traitors in the S.T.A.R.S. and he was right, the team Captain Albert Wekser had betrayed them all and had gotten a lot of S.T.A.R.S. killed, he worked for Umbrella and had lured the S.T.A.R.S. there to kill them, but they had escaped and Wesker was presumed dead until Chris met him on the Island while trying to find Claire.  
  
"Trent......what are you doing here?"  
  
Trent looked at Jill, she had not changed much in the few months since he had seen her , he smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, he looked aorund, three guns aimed straight at him ready to fire at the slightest look of trouble. He held his hands up in submission  
  
"there is no need for the guns I am unarmed, I am not here to cause any trouble, I have actually come to help you". Chris looked at the others and said  
  
"how do we know that"  
  
Jill walked over to Trent, she looked at Chris and said  
  
"it's ok Chris I know this guy, this is the guy who gave me the information whe we went to the Spencer Estate, he's ok".  
  
Chris and the others holstered their guns and looked at the visitor, curiosity crossing their faces, Chris looked at the guy they called Trent, he was tall, very tall, he was smiling, Chris remembered Jill telling him about their first meeitng, he had been very mysterious and the fact he walked into a police station and got into the locker room said he was a very determined person. Trent took an envelope out of his coat and layed it on the table. Chris and the others looked at it and then turned their attention back to Trent. Chris spoke to Trent in an authoritive, hostile tone  
  
"what do you want, what is that?"  
  
Trent smiled "Mr Redfield... straight to the point, I like that, well I won't beat around the bush... What I have just given you are key cards and code for the Umbrella faclity you are going into, you will need them if you plan to get the twins out safely", Chris' eyes widened, how did he know where they were going and how could he get the keycards and codes for them, they had only just decided to go in a day ago. Chris said  
  
"how do you know where we are going, you couldn't know where we are going, we only decided yesterday"  
  
Trent looked at Chris "yes I know but, I knew you were going to go there, I don't have time to explain why but I am giving you the means to do so by giving you the codes and keycards, however you will have to be careful because this facility is very hi-tech and everything is controlled by computer, but the most important thing you must remember is that if you don't get the twins then Umbrella with have a very powerful weapon in their possesion"  
  
Leon spoke next "nothing like putting the pressure on us huh"  
  
Chris looked at Trent he smiled and said  
  
"I am just telling it like it is, there are no chances for mistakes, you must get these twins, if you don't then everything you have been fighting for has been in vain, it was a waste of time". Trent opened the door to leave, Chris shouted after him "is that it", Trent stopped and turned round his smile fading, a look of seriousness sweeping over his face, "I will tell you all something, this applies to all of you, this is far from over, beware the ghosts from the past coming back to haunt you". With that he left, he left the team thinking about things, "ghosts fromt the past coming back to haunt you", what could he have meant by that. Chris turned to the others, he picked up the envelope left by Trent, he emptied the contents onto tthe table, Keycards, Passcodes. Chris read the note enclosed in the envelope it read  
  
"Mr Redfield,  
  
You must be very careful while conducting this mission, the creatures are very powerful, more than you have ever met before. There is also the fact that the twins you are going to rescue have no idea what is going to happen to them, they will be scared possibly hostile. They have been raised specifically for this experiment, again I say be careful.  
  
Trent "  
  
Chris put the note down, of all the advice he had been given, he did not have a clue what this meant, be careful, that was it. Chris then thought about what Trent had said as he left what ghosts, were they real or mental.  
  
not the right time to be thinking about this Chris, you have a team to prepare.  
  
Chris turned his attention to the others, they were all looking through the contents of Trents package. Chris turned to Barry, he spoke quietly so the others would not be able to hear him "hey Barry....what do you think about all this, do you think I am doing the right thing. I mean this is another deadly mission, more creatures and for what, these kids might turn round and kill us, it could be a trap"  
  
Barry could see the fear in Chris, this was the first time in the time he had known Chris that the young man had shown fear, what was making him scared, Barry knew he had to help Chris, he put his hand on Chris' shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
"listen Chris, a lot of things have happened in the past few months, I have had to leave my family again, each day I worry about if they are alive, you know what keeps me going..."  
  
Chris shook his head  
  
"...it is the thought of them growing up without a Father in a world where Umbrella still exist, they have to be stopped.....and we are the only ones who have the guts to do it, we owe it to our children and to their children to give them a world where they don't have to live in fear of man eating zombies coming to get them. Now you go out there and lead us into battle because you are the only one who can" Barry nudged Chris on, Chris stood in front of everyone, he was ready as he ever would be to tak ehis friend and commrades into yet another nightmare.  
  
While Chris was getting the weapons together with Leon and Barry, Claire was getting the ammo, Jill and Rebecca were getting the medical supplies, they could not take much in with them, but they hoped what they were taking in with them would be ok. Jill turned to Rebecca the youngest member of the S.T.A.R.S. she had only been in the game three weeks when her team the Bravos were sent into the Spencer Estate, she was the only one to survive, Rebecca had a lot of enthusiasm it was good to have someone who had so much hope in the group. Jill said  
  
"so what do you think will happen with these kids, you think they'll listen to us, I mean it is a long shot"  
  
Rebecca nodded  
  
"yeah but we are trying to save their lives so they'll have to listen to us. I always think that you should take a chance once in your life, but I will say one thing......when we do find them they are gonna need support"  
  
Jill nodded in agreement  
  
"yeah......it's gonna be hard for them fidning out that their whole live was a lie, that they were just some object being used for science, how could their parents do something like that, I mean their own children"  
  
Chris yelled from outside  
  
"ok lets go"  
  
Rebecca turned to Jill and said  
  
"I guess we're gonna find out".  
  
They loaded up and set off. 


	6. Robert's Dissapointment

Chapter 6  
  
Lee was loving all this, he was surrounded by the equipment he had grown to know and love, he knew every piece of scientific equipment that had ever been invented, Robert was over talking to one of his colleagues. Lee looked over, Alex was leaning on a table looking bored out of her skull, her earphones blaring out her music. Lee walked over and stood next his sister, he lifted the ear piece out of her ear and looked at her, usually Alex would have yelled at anyone touching her CD player but Lee could get away with a lot of things, they had a very strong bond,  
  
"you look bored as hell, you ok"  
  
Alex looked at her brother  
  
"yeah just bored as hell, you know I'm not interested in any of this stuff, you go and have fun, create a liquid that I can blow stuff up with"  
  
Lee laughed  
  
"I don't need to create that, all you have to do is take a liquid like sulphuric acid or pertol and there you have it, put it in a microwave and then boom"  
  
Alex ruffled her brothers hair  
  
"I'll have to remember that one, if I do they'll think you did it because you are the brains of the family".  
  
Alex then turned to see her Father walking towards her  
  
"Lee, Steve wants to take you and show you the main research Lab, so why don't you do that and I'll take Alex and give her something to do".  
  
Lee smiled and said  
  
"yeah sure, see ya later Alex"  
  
Alex watched her brother walk away and then she turned to her Father, he looked disappointed  
  
"Alex why don't you take an interest like your brother, when I was your age I had my own lab and was producing life saving cures for people. You could do that, all you have to do is make an effort"  
  
Alex sighed  
  
"look I've got news for you I am not interested in science ok, I am not you I am into my own things and science doesn't come anywhere near ok, I mean yo have the thing you want right in front of your face and yet you don't take as much notice, Lee wants to be so much like you, teach him the way you want to teach me and there you have a great son".  
  
Alex looked straight into her Father's eyes, she had always been the one not afraid to speak her mind.  
  
Robert sighed, he had tried,  
  
"alright fair enough, I'll tell you what just take an interest today and I promise I'll never bring you here again ok, and I will take more interest in doing the things Lee wants me to do with him......ok"  
  
Alex smiled "ok deal, so what do I have to do". 


	7. The blood test

Chapter 7  
  
Robert lead his Daughter into a huge Lab, she looked around expesive looking machinary filled the place, she could see the people working away like ants would for the queen, Alex wondered for a second who the queen was, but the thought had passed as quickly as it had come, Robert lead Alex over to a small table, he told her to sit on it, Alex said  
  
"whats going on, what are you doing Dad"  
  
Robert turned and said "it's ok, we are just taking a small smaple of your blood and let you see it under a microscope, then we'll tell you how healthy you are from one drop of your blood"  
  
Alex was nervous,  
  
"well ok, but not too much I need the rest to live ok"  
  
Robert said  
  
"that shouldn't be a problem, it'll be alright don't worry".  
  
The needle pierced Alex skin, Alex was surprised she didn't feel a thing, she watched as her blood filled the syringe, then needle was withdrawn and given to another technician who started to work on it, he put it under a micro-scope and then called Robert over. Robert looked into the micro- scope. He then turned to Alex and said "perfectly healthy, you have excellent blood condition, now we'll go and have a look and see what Lee's doing".  
  
Lee was also having blood taken but he was proving much harder, it hurt a lot, as the technician put the needle in Lee winced with the pain, why did it hurt. Alex could see her brother through the glass, he looked scared, against instruction from the technician she ran in and stood beside her brother,  
  
"hey you ok, your ok it's just a blood test it'll be over in a minute, I've had one too"  
  
Lee closed his eyes, Alex knew this wasn't right, she hadn't felt thing, but Lee was in great pain........why?  
  
Lee's arm felt like it was getting cut off, it hurt like hell, he looked at Alex then at his Father  
  
"Alex it hurts why does it hurt?"  
  
Alex looked at her Father, he nodded reassuringly  
  
"it'll be ok, some people find it painful, you'll be fine, don't worry". 


	8. Strong and Weak

Chapter 8  
  
Outside Chris and the others had arrived, they looked at the compund it was big, bigger than the others they had been at, Chris signaled for the others to join him, he said  
  
"ok now we split up, remember no risks, go in get the kids and get out, if you find anything you think can help us then grab it, but enough so you can carry ok".  
  
The two teams had been fixed in the van, Chris, Claire and Leon in one and Jill, Barry and Rebecca in the second, Chris lead his team into the compound heading North, Barry and the others headed South. They snuck in through an elevator shaft, from the maps Trent had given them they would come out in the third floor, the research Lab. Barry and the others would come up at the virus compounds, Chris looked around he could not see anyone, he didn't like it, he signaled for Leon and Claire to folow him. He opened one of the doors with the keycard and walked in. Leon looked around the room, it was an office of some sort, just papers with numbers on them, there were a few videos, cartoons, and a couple of action flicks.  
  
Claire opened a drawer and said "hey you guys, I think I got something"  
  
Chris and Leon joined Claire, she held a memo, it was form Robert O'Conner to the rest of the technicians,  
  
Everything must be in place, the subjects will be brought in and then the tests must begin, start with the blood test and then this will determine the next move.  
  
Chris looked at Claire, "ok so they are gonna do a blood test, but what will the blood test tell them"  
  
Leon said "maybe it will tell them if the twins are ready for the rest of the experiment yet, I mean why would they wait till now and bring them in, there has to be some significance with age here"  
  
Claire said  
  
"I think we should try and find these kids ASAP and tell them what is going on, before they get a chance to continue the experiment, that way we can get out and then still be able to explain things to them". Chris agreed and they left the room, hoping that Barry and the others were doing their stuff on the other side of the compound.  
  
Alex sat with Lee, he was still feeling sore after the blood test, Robert looked through the micro-scope, he was in the room next door, the technician said  
  
"well sir.....now we know the girl is the stronger one, so would like us to go to phase two"  
  
Robert nodded  
  
"yes we can't wait any longer..........take Alex and get this finished, I will work on the boy, go now".  
  
The Technician walked out of the room, he walked throught next door and walked over to Alex and Lee, he smiled  
  
"ok Alex you have to come with me so we can finish the tests"  
  
Alex said  
  
"I'm staying here with my brother, he's not feeling too good, I'll do it later"  
  
Lee said  
  
"I'm ok Alex, Dad'll be in soon, you go and get this done, then we can go and take a look at the rest of the place".  
  
Alex said  
  
"ok if your sure, you'll be ok, you need anything you get Dad to come and get me".  
  
The Technician lead Alex out of the room and down the corridor, as they were walking another Technician came running out of the Lab, she ran over to Alex and whispered someting to the other Technician, he turned to Alex and said  
  
"ok Alex you go into the room at the end of the corridor and wait for me there"  
  
Alex nodded and said  
  
"ok",  
  
the two technicians ran off round the corner, Alex continued down the corridor.  
  
Alex continued down the corridor, as she passed one of the rooms she was suddenly grabbed and dragged into it, Alex turned and kicked her attacker, his gun flew over to the other side of the room, she put her had round his neck and kicked his stomach. The attacker moaned the force of the kick sent him flying over to the other side of the room, Alex walked over to the guy, she was grabbed again, she threw the person against the wall and thats when she saw the third, she was young, her brown hair tied in a red band, she out her hands up in surrendor, Alex held her fists up, she had taken martial arts as a kid, never knew she could do that though. The girl said  
  
"hey it's ok, we're not here to hurt you"  
  
Alex looked at her, she did not lower her defence  
  
"yeah....so is that what you usually do, drag people into rooms and say you won't hurt them". 


	9. Realisation

chapter 9  
  
Leon, Chris and Claire were wlaking down the corridor when they had heard voices, they heard an alarm go off and the scientists saying the creatures had got out.  
  
"good goin Barry".  
  
Chris, Clarie and Leon ran into a room they were passing, Leon said  
  
"hey there's someone coming this way, it's a kid"  
  
Chris said  
  
"ok when she walks by grab her"  
  
Leon stood at the door, he grabbed the girl and dragged her into the room, she was strong, she swung her foot knocking his gun out of his hand, before he knew it, she had grabbed his neck and kicked his stomach sending him flying across the room, Chris ran out, he grabbed her, but he was thrown against the wall, he felt the pain in the back of his head. Claire stepped forward, the girl was only about eighteen, she held her ground well, she held her fists up in defence, Claire said  
  
"hey it's ok, we're not here to hurt you"  
  
the girl looked at her  
  
"yeah....so is that what you usually do, drag people into rooms and say you won't hurt them".  
  
Leon got up, he held his stomach, Chris also stood up, his hand at the back of his head. Trent had been right, the kids were hostile, they were going to have to gain their trust and then go from there. On the other side of the compound Barry and the others had found the main access to the creatures cages, Barry turned to Rebecca and Jill, they looked at him  
  
"are we doing the right thing, I mean these things'll probably kill us and we're letting them out"  
  
Jill said  
  
"yeah but it's the only way to get the people away from the other side, letting these things out will distarct them it's the only thing we can do".  
  
Barry flicked the switch, that was it, the cages were open, Rebecca said  
  
"ok, now we can go to the office and get what we can in the way of evidence". They made their way to the office, Barry leading the way trying to listen out for the thigns they had let out to come and get them. But there was nothing, this made Barry nervous,  
  
why aren't they coming they should be out by now, I don't like this.  
  
Barry shook the thoughts out of his head, he had a job to do and his friends, his commrades were here too, he had to keep a clear head.  
  
Quickly and quietly they made their way to the North side to meet up with Chris and the others.  
  
Alex stood in front of Chris, Claire and Leon, she could not believe what was happening, Leon walked over to Claire, he had picked up his gun and was waiting for Chris, Chris was getting up, his head hurt like hell. This kid was strong, Claire said  
  
"Chris you ok, Leon you ok"  
  
they both nodded and turned their attention to the girl in front of them. She was looking at them, a look of hostility spread across her face. Claire stepped forward but not too close, Alex finally let her fists drop, she had come to the conclusion that if any of them tried anything she could handle it. Claire said  
  
"whats your name, I'm Claire Redfield, thats Chris Redfield and thats Leon Kennedy"  
  
Alex looked at the two males, the guy in blue with the reddish hair, Leon he looked at her, probably wondering how she took him down, and the other Chris he was wearing a kevlar vest and a pair of combats, his hair kinda spiky no doubt wondering the same.  
  
"names Alex, Alex O'Conner, what the hell is going on and why did you guys try and grab me".  
  
Chris stepped forward, he didn't go too close, the kid was scared, he wasn't surprised, this morning she had came in thinking it was going to be all science talk and now she was going through everything,  
  
"look....this is gonna sound crazy but we are looking for a set of twins, we really need to find them"  
  
Alex looked at him her eyes widened  
  
they're talking about me and Lee, what could they want with us.  
  
I am one of the twins, me and my brother Lee, we're here with our Dad, he brought us to show us his work, Lee's really into science and I got dragged along for the ride, what the hell is going on, I mean first I get blood taken from me I don't feel a thing, then my brother gets it done and it's feels like he's getting his arm cut off. Chris, Claire and Leon looked at each other  
  
"you mean they've already done the first part of the experiment"  
  
Alex looked confused  
  
"what experiment.........what are you talking about?"  
  
Chris looked at the others,  
  
how do you tell her that her parents have betrayed her and are trying to turn her into a bio-weapon..and that they have lied to her for eighteen years. God this is gonna be hard,  
  
Chris began from where he thought would be a good starting point  
  
"ok......eh.......Umbrella have been lying to everyone, a few months ago a City called Raccoon were being plagued by a spate of murders, canniablistic murders. Me and a team of S.T.A.R.S. the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad were sent out. We found that Umbrella were creating viruses that turned humans and animals into blood thirsty zombies and bio-weapons-".  
  
Alex looked at Chris as if he was stupid, she raised her eyebrow  
  
ok this guy has got severe mental problems  
  
Chris continued  
  
"-and now you are part of the experiment, you and your brother have been raised as normal kids but now you have been brought in as part of the experiment, and unless we get you and your brother outta here, you are both gonna be turned into bio-weapons..........look I know this sounds crazy and we've got no proof but the blood test they did on you was the first part....here look" Chris handed the memo they had found to Alex, Alex read it and then looked around her.  
  
"why should I believe you......you drag me in here and now you tell me this, do you think I'm crazy. My parents wouldn't do this, they.......god what the hell is goin on here"  
  
Leon stepped forward, Alex looked at him, she looked more angry than upset  
  
"look....I know this sounds crazy.....but we are telling the truth, and we need you to help us....do you know where your brother is"  
  
Alex turned to the door, Chris stopped her  
  
"get outta my way, I've gotta get my brother"  
  
Chris said  
  
"no......it's too dangerous, tell us where he is and we'll get him"  
  
Alex was getting angry, it made sense, she looked at the memo, she threw it away  
  
"theres no way I'm staying here....that is my brother out there, if you want me to believe you then I come with you, ok".  
  
Chris and Leon looked at one another and then at Claire, Claire gave Chris a sympathetic look, she had gone to look for him when he was missing, she knew how Alex was feeling, as did Chris, when he had found out Claire had been caught, he had gone to look for her. After what had seemed like an eternity Chris turned to Alex and said  
  
"ok....you can come..but be careful..you know how to use a gun"  
  
Alex nodded, Chris handed her a berreta, Alex checked the clip and then pulled the safety, they went out the door and down the corridor. A thousand thoughts running through Alex head,  
  
Can you trust them, find Lee and then worry if you can trust them, God why the hell did this have to happen to me. 


	10. Shock and Fear

Chapter 10  
  
Lee was lying on the table, his arm hurt like hell, his Father was at a work station looking into a micro-scope, Lee looked around the technicians were getting some of the equipment organized. Robert turned and walked towards Lee, he didn't have much time left, his son which he had raised for eighteen years was lying on a table expecting to be taken to work with his colleagues, but he didn't know the truth of his existance, Robert didn't have second thoughts about what he was doing,  
  
any normal Father wouldn't do this, your own son and daughter and you are going to turn them into monsters, they are not your chidren they are lab rats, they won't remember anything, they will be objects. Killing machines, a new evolution of machine, strength to take down a sky-scraper, agility like nothing else in the world. Your not doing the right thing, they are our children, your flesh and blood.  
  
Robert cleared his head, he looked down at Lee, the young man before him was none the wiser as to what was going to happen to him,  
  
"how is your arm?"  
  
Lee smiled  
  
"I'll be ok, it's not as bad now...so what are we going to do now".  
  
As he said it the tehnician who had left with Alex walked in, he looked flushed, like he had been running.  
  
Robert didn't like the look of this, he quickly walked over to him and said in a quiet voice  
  
"whats wrong, where is the girl now...is she ready"  
  
the technician was out of breath, he spoke low  
  
"no sir, the creatures on the south side have escaped, I went over to see what had happened, and then when I came back the girl was gone, I had told her to go to the lab but she did not, we don't know where she is. We have another problem sir, the cages were opened by someone else, we looked at the security video, there are a group of people here sir, they let the animals out.......what will we do sir"  
  
Robert looked at Lee he turned to the technician and said  
  
"let the R3s out, show them the video and programme them to seek and capture, but not kill, not unless necessary. And find the girl, she is the most important one, we need her, if we don't find her then the experiment is wasted and head office will not be happy. Go now"  
  
the technician ran out the door. Robert turned and said  
  
"come on Lee we are going to a bigger lab so we can do some experiments, we have to be quick, we are on a dead line".  
  
Barry and the others were on the North side of the compound, Jill had managed to use the codes to obtain some information on the experiment, Rebecca had been able to decifer most of it but there were some numbers that didn't add up. they had come across a few zombies but had managed to kill them with no trouble. Rebecca was reaidng as she ran alongside the others, she read the file and thenr ealised what it was they were doing  
  
"hey you guys, I've got it, they are doing a blood test to see who is the stronger twin then they will work out what to do after that. The weakest twin will be the least important, and the strongest will be the one which is.............oh my god-"  
  
Jill and Barry stopped and turned to Rebecca, Jill could see the shock in Rebecca's face  
  
"what is it Becca...what have you found"  
  
Rebecca looked at Jill and Barry, she could not believe it  
  
"according to this the weakest will be used with other virus carriers to create something else, something bigger, and then it'll be used to go against anyone who puts Umbrellas work in jepordy, which means us and other pharmaceutical companies, but the strongest one will be indestructable....god this keeps getting worse"  
  
Barry turned and said  
  
"we gotta get to Chris and the others fast, we have to find those kids and get them outta here", they turned and ran hoping that Chris had managed to find the kids.  
  
Chris, Leon, Claire and Alex were heading back to the main lab to try and find Lee, Chris opened the door, the place was empty, Alex ran over to the table where her brother had been lying, nothing no sign of blood,  
  
how could this happen...why would mum and dad do this, how could they do this.  
  
Leon walked over to the micro-scope and looked throught the lense, he brought his eyes away and said hey you guys look a this, the others joined him and looked in, Chris looked there were little things jumping around in the blood sample, Alex looked in and said  
  
"what the hell are those things in the blood....they look like bugs"  
  
at that moment Barry, Jill and Rebecca ran in, Chris walked over to this friend and said  
  
"how did things go?"  
  
Barry nodded and said  
  
"we let them loose, whats goin on".  
  
Chris turned and streched his arm out toward Alex, she was looking into the micro-scope, when she saw Barry she walked over toward him, Chris introduced them  
  
"Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine this is Alex O'Conner, she is one of the twins. We have just found a blood sample, Rebecca could you have a look at it, there is something wrong with it".  
  
Rebecca walked over and looked into the micro-scope, she then looked at Chris and said  
  
"whose blood sample is this, is it yours Alex?"  
  
Alex shook her head and said  
  
"no this one is my brother Lee's, we've gotta find him".  
  
Rebecca looked at the sample again and said  
  
"this looks like the weaker one so thats means that Alex is the stronger twin, we gotta get her outta here, if they get her and finish the experimant then she is gonna be in real trouble and us for that matter".  
  
Chris looked confused, "what do you mean we are gonna be in trouble"  
  
Rebecca looked at Chris, she didn't want to give any of them the news but thhere was no other way  
  
"if they get Alex..she will be turned into a tyrant and then mixed with other viruses to become the ultimate killing machine and they are gonna use her to immobilise any threat to Umbrella, which means us......Jill ..you said the nemesis thing you fought was stong and kept coming"  
  
Jill nodded and said "yeah, it was almost unstoppable but the rail gun killed it, why?"  
  
Rebecca said  
  
"this thing would be a hudred times stronger than that....basically it would take a nuclear bomb to take this thing down".  
  
The looks passed were those of shock and fear, Chris said  
  
"your kidding...oh god, we gotta get Alex outta here"Alex spoke up  
  
"hey I am still here you know...look I am not going anywhere, that is my brother out there....I'm not just gonna run away. I understand you guys are scared but they are not turning me into a bio-weapon without a fight. If you try and take me out just now....I'll get away and I'll find my brother, your not gonna stop me. I would appreciate of you would help me but if you don't want to then I understand, but I can't leave my brother here to be turned into a monster".  
  
The team looked at each other and then looked at Alex, Claire said  
  
"I'm with Alex, Chris we both know what it's like to loose a brother or sister, she deserves the right to help him, she inderstands the danger involved and if something does happen the she has us to back her up".  
  
Chris wanted to get her out but he could understand how she felt, they would have to get the brother anyway so why not do it with her help, she could fight so that was a good advantage, Chris nodded and said "ok but be careful, where do you think they would take your brother?".  
  
Alex thought, she had no idea  
  
this is great, I've gotta find Lee, would they take him to the other Lab the one she was being taken to.  
  
Alex turned to the others, her instinct telling her that they were telling the truth and with Lee disappearing they were right about her father, "I think they might talke him to teh main lab, it's down the corridor-"  
  
CRASH  
  
Suddenly something crashed through the window, everyione trained their guns on the creature, it was big, about the size of a lion, spike came out of it's back and arms, the head was large with a fan shaped thing round the head, it screeched loudly, the team opened fire, another one came in from the other side, Barry and Jill opened fire on it, they were being cornered, Chris used the shotgun but they didn't flinch, there were another two outside the door, they slowly made their way in, Chris yelled  
  
"there are too many of them, why aren't they killing us, and why aren' they dying"  
  
Rebecca yelled over the gun fire  
  
"they are not trying to kill us, they are cornering us".  
  
Alex said  
  
"they're after me, I've got an idea".  
  
Alex stopped shooting, she ran for the one by the window, she was about three metres away from it, she slid under it, the creature followed and flipped over, Alex stood up, Chris yelled "Alex no"  
  
Alex kicked the creature out the window, it took a lot but she did it. The others turned their attention onto Alex, Leon yelled "they're goin for her, Alex get out the way". Alex looked around, what could she do there were three of them heading her way, the team opened fire again, one of the creatures headed back, the bullets weren't doing anything, Barry decided to use his colt, he fired, a piece of the things head flew off but nothing. Alex looked around the lab, thinking fast then she saw it, the incinerator on the other side, Alex yelled "Leon, over there" Leon looked and said "ok......go" Alex ran over to the large metal container, she opened the door and stood in front of it, the creatures saw her and ran towards her, as they got closer they jumped, Alex ducked, they all fell into the fire, screaming as the fire consumed them. Chris and the others stood looking at Alex, for a kid who had just found out her parents had lied to her for eighteen years she seemed to be taking it rather well, Chris said  
  
"good job guys" he turned to Alex, she was sitting by the incinerator, looking down her arm draped over her knee, Chris walked over to her, "hey..........you ok". Alex looked up at him, her blue eyes piericng his, she looked worried, "I'll be ok.....so I guess that was one of Umbrella's pets huh?" Chris nodded, he knew he couldn't lie to her she was too smart for that, "yeah". Alex stood up a look of determination spreading over her face  
  
"yeah well I am not leaving my brother to meet one of those things, I have to find him, they might have taken him to the main lab, we were taken their first, my da- Robert might have taken him there".  
  
Everyone had noticed the way she had spoken, she was hurting inside, Alex stood up and walked over to the rest of the team, Chris was talking to Barry he turned  
  
"ok, this is how we do it, we find Lee and then we get out, Alex you said they would take him to the main lab, could you take us there", Alex nodded  
  
"yeah sure, it's this way".  
  
They walked out into the corridor, ready to face whatever Umbrella would throw their way. 


	11. Robert's dismay

Chapter 11  
  
Lee was in the main lab, Robert had told him to sit down, Lee noticed his Father had been acting strange, ever since the technician had come in and they had gone to the main lab, his father had been very quiet. Robert was looking through the micro-scope, it was Alex blood test, she was the strongest, they had to continue the experiment soon if they didn't then it would be too late. Robert was thinking about the gorup of rebels who had let the animals out, they had no idea what they were doing,  
  
how dare they, who do they think they are...attacking my compound...releasing my creations, they will not get away with it, they will pay dearly.  
  
Robert put all his concentration back on the project, they had to get things finished, he only had Lee to work with but soon he would have Alex and then the rebels would see how smart they were. Robert turned to Lee and said  
  
"now Lee you are gonna help me with this experiment ok" he smiled at Lee, Lee stood up and said  
  
"yeah sure Dad...what do you want me to do".  
  
Robert emptied a blue solution into a beaker and then put it on the worktop, Lee looked at the blue solution then at his father, "what is that for?", Robert looked down at Lee, he looked like a little boy opening his toys at christmas, his eyes full of wonder and excitment, for a slight moment Robert felt a little guilty for what he was about to do, he was about to take the life his son had and turn him into a creature a machine to be used at Umbrella's disposal, but the feeling left when he thought of the money and oppertunities that came with completion of the project. The Board of Directors would be very pleased, hopefully happy enough to consider promotion, Robert could almost smell the success. He lifted the solution and poured it into a syringe, Lee looked in wonder, what was his father doing, what was the blue solution, suddenly the door to the lab burst open, the technician ran in, his face red he was out fo breath, he walked quickly over to Robert and took him to the other side of the lab, Robert said  
  
"what is wrong, have you found Alex"  
  
the technican shook his head, "no sir, the rebels have killed the R3s and they are heading this way, they have Alex with them sir, she killed most of the R3s in the incinerator.......what are we going to do sir, they have guns with them, I think they are trying to stop the project"  
  
Robert cursed to himself  
  
they will not ruin my plan, they don't have the right, they won't stop me achieving what I deserve. This is my compound, I make the rules.  
  
"let everything we have out, arm yourself and the others, if you see the rebels shoot them.but not Alex, I need her alive, go now".  
  
The technican ran out, Robert turned and thought for a moment, if he didn't have Alex then he would just have to continue with Lee, then he had an idea, he could make this work out to his advantage, he would finish his project and get to test a prototype out also.  
  
yes this is going to work I can do this, you can do this.  
  
Chris and the others made their way to the main lab, they had not seen anything, Chris was nervous, this was a new move for Umbrella, they had not seen a person or anything in the past few minutes. Alex had been quiet, even though members of the team had spoke to her, she had been too wrapped up worrying about her brother to acknowledge anything. Chris knew how she felt, when he had found out Claire had been captured the only thing in his mind was to get her back, poor kid she has found out her family have lied to her about her life and now they are trying to turn her into a killing machine as well as her brother. Chris decided he would talk to her later, she needed someone to talk to for someone to help her through it.  
  
Leon and Claire were walking side by side, Claire looked back at Alex, Leon turned and said  
  
"whats wrong?", Claire looked at him, she had only knew Leon a few months and yet she had feelings for him, feelings she had never felt for anyone before not even Steve. She looked up at Leon his blue eyes expressing concern and thoughfulness "I was just thinking about Alex, look what she's had to go through, what she has found out, what she is going to find out, I mean............it's gotta be hard to find out what she has. And now she can't find her brother, she must be terrified thinking about what might be happening to her brother and what might happen to her".  
  
Leon nodded in agreement he understood everything Claire was saying and at the same time he was thinking about his feelings for Claire, they had been getting stronger over the past few months.  
  
Not a good time to be thinking about that just now.  
  
Leon turned to Claire and said  
  
"yeah but think of it this way, we've got her now and if anyone tries to do anything they don't stand a chance, look...when this is all over Alex is gonna need a lot of support, and we'll be there for her" he smiled Claire nodded and said "yeah....your right lets just concentrate on getting her brother back".  
  
Chris stopped suddenly, a familiar smell filled the air, he kne what it was but it was coming from all directions, the scent of rotting flesh was over-whelming, Chris called back "be careful people Barry raised his Colt, he knew what Chris was thinking as did the rest of the team, Rebecca was standing beside Alex, she raised her gun, Alex said "what now" Rebecca said "I don't know but by the smell I'd say zombies".  
  
Alex could not believe her ears "zombies, this place is a nightmare". Rebecca said "thats not even half of it, you should see the other stuff they got in these palces", Alex said "I don't think I wanna know".  
  
UHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Chris heard the moan, he knew what was coming and by the soudns of things there were lots of them, Chris continued to walk but slowly, they had to be careful, they may have been stupid but the were strong and if they bite you, you had the virus. Barry passed a door,  
  
BANG  
  
the door flew open and hit him, Barry fell, the zombie staggered out, it used to be a woman, her hair straggly and wet, her skin was decayed and chunks were missing. Her blood covered lips yearedn to make contact with live fresh skin, her taste buds craving the taste of human flesh and muscle. Barry leaned on his elbow scrambling to get up before the zombie got close enough to bite him, Chris turned and fired several shots into the zombie, she turned, moaning she tried to get to Chris, Leon and the others fired in unison at the zombie, it fell spasming a couple of times before dying. After about three seconds all hell broke loose, zombies coming from every corner, the team fired but their numbers increased, Alex was with Rebecca, Rebecca was firing but there were too many of them, Alex had two shots left she fired them, taking down two,  
  
what the hell is goin on, first creatures from hell now zombies, can this get any worse.  
  
Alex turned, a zombie was coming up behind Rebecca, Rebecca trying to kill two in front of her, Alex ran over, no bullets, Alex kicked the zombie, the head flew off and hit the wall making a disgusting splatting sound as it hit the wall, the body crumpled onto the floor. Rebecca turned and looked at the body on the floor then at the mess that used to be the head on the wall, she smiled and said "thanks", Alex looked at her and said "no problem, come on lets go we got more of these things to get". Leon and Claire fired their guns together Leon aiming for the head, Claire hitting in the chest, there were too many of them, Leon fired his last bullet, "I'm out, shit" something grabbed his shoulders he turned, the smell was over- whelming the zombie scrambled for his neck, hungry for the taste of Leon's skin and flesh, Claire turned she saw teh zombie desperatly trying to bite Leon, "no Leon" Claire trained her gun on the zombie, she only had one shot at this, she aimed for the head, hoping her aim was good Claire fired, the bullet hit the zombie in the head, it fell Leon falling with it  
  
god let him be ok, please god let him be ok.  
  
Clarie ran over to Leon, she offered her hand, Leon grabbed it and stood up "that was interesting" he looked into Claire's eyes, her expression showing concern and love. "are you alright" Claire was looking at Leons body, scoping it for injuries, thank god he had none. Clarie held Leons hand she didn't want to let it go, but there were still zombies to kill, Leon looked at her giving her and expression that said we will do this later. Claire nodded and they went to hel the others. Jill was cornered, three zombies staggering towards her, she was firing her gun the bullets ripping through the decayed bodies, rotten pieces of flesh flying off, she hated these things they were horrible. She fired but they kept coming, she knew she couldn't hold them off forever, she didn't have enough ammo for one and there were too many of them,  
  
where are they coming from, have Umbrella been keeping them for this purpose, their own private collection of zombies.  
  
Jill got rid of her last clip, she was going to duck under and see if she could squeeze out in between them, suddenly the zombies were thrown away, Jill looked and saw Alex standing, she kicked the zombies throwing them along the corridor, whe they were down Rebecca stood on their heads. After what had seemed like ages the zombies were gone, bodies littered the corridor. The team re-grouped, they were tired, and had a low supply of ammo, Chris handed out the ammo equally, he hoped they would find more somewhere adn something bigger just in case something big came along. Leon said "Chris where the hell did those things come from, there were a lot of them, you think Umbrella know we're here"  
  
Chris shook his head "I don't know, it seems that they are trying to keep us from the lab, so we'll have to move faster....ok when we get to the lab...Alex you stay outta site if they see you they are gonna go for you and we can't afford to take the risk that you might be caught and they get a chance to finish the experiment". Alex stod forward and protested "wait a minute in case you forgot thats my brother they've got in there, I am not gonna run and hide, I owe my brother....I am gonna help him" Chris admired her courage, after all that she had learned she still wanted to fight for what she believed in. "I know Alex but if you are caught and turned then what are you gonna do for your brother, you won't be able to do anything, we will save your brother I promise, but I am not taking the chance that they might get you so please will you stay outta sight". Alex couldn't argue with that Chris was right  
  
what could you do for Lee if you were turned, nothing, let them handle it, they have done a good job so far, they found you.....they came for you, they want you alive. Give them a chance.  
  
ok I'll stay outta sight, but the minute something happens and they do something to my brother, please don't try and stop me". Chris nodded, that was the best he was going to get for now, he turned to the others and said "ok lets go..be careful people, don't take any uneccessary risks".  
  
They got ready and went to face whatever Umbrella had to throw their way, ready to face their fears if need be, ready to die if need be. 


	12. Reunion

Chapter 12  
  
Lee stood in the lab, Robert watched him like a hawk, looking for any sign that the solution was causing any damage, it had not done anything so far but there was still time, so far his plan had gone perfeclty, all he neede now was for the new solution to do it's job and he would be laughing. Robert wlked over ot Lee and said "are you alright Lee, how do you feel". Lee turned and smiled "yeah I'm fine Dad, so what is it we're going to do now". Robert smiled and thought about the possibilities  
  
with this I am unstoppable, they can't stop me now, all I have to do now is get Alex and my project will be completed.  
  
Robert gave Lee his orders and then went back to his work, Lee was sitting on the chair, the door suddenly burst open. Chris and the others ran in, their guns trained on Robert, Chris spotted Lee, he called to him "hey Lee you have to come with us, your in trouble, come on lets go" Lee stood up and looked at Chris, he was confused "what do you mean in trounle, I am fine".  
  
Robert looked at Chris and smiled "is there something I can help you with, is there some sort of problem".  
  
Chris looked at Robert a look of hatred sweeping over his face "you now why we're here, you are trying to turn this kid and his sister into bio- weapons"  
  
Lee jumped forward "where's Alex where is my sister". Robert tunred to Lee and said "they have probably killed her Lee, they hate us, they are hateful of the good work we do, they want to kill us and that is what they have probably done to Alex".  
  
The door opened again, Alex ran in, Lee looked at her and smiled "Alex your ok, thank god, whats going on, who are these people", Alex walked over to her brother and embraced him, she had never done it before, she was so pleased to see he was alright and didn't care what anyone thought,  
  
thank god he's alright, all I have to do now is get him outta here safely.  
  
"Lee you have to trust me, look we can walk outta here together, but we can't trust him, he's trying to kill us."  
  
Lee looked at Alex as if she were crazy then he turned to Robert and said "what is she talking about Dad.....are you trying to kill us". Robert smiled "of course not, I love you both very much, why on earth would I want to kill my own children me and your-"  
  
the door opened again, Chris and the others trained their guns on the door, a woman stood, she looked scared, Lee broke the silence "mum what are you doing here...did you finish work early. Mum can you help us, Alex and these people are saying that you and Dad are trying to kill us, is this true" Jane didn't know what to say, she looked at her husband and then at her children she had dreaded this day since she had first learned that it would have to happen, but she also knew of the consequences if the project was not completed, she turned to Lee adn Alex and said "no of course not, why would we do that, we both love you very much and wouldn't dream of hurting you. You should know that". Lee loooked at Alex adn said "see, it's lies". Chris threw the papers to Alex, she handed them to Lee, as he read his eyes widened, he looked at Jane and Robert his eyes filled with hurt and sadness, "how could you do this, why, is it for the money, why". Alex left her brother and walked over to Jane and Robert, she looked at them with hate and anger  
  
they had done this, they had ruined her life as well as Lees and they had not even bothered about it, they didn't even look sorry, they were worried, they were not going to get the money for whatever they were going to do.  
  
Robert and Jane stood watching their children turn against them, Robert knew he had to do something, he had to lure Alex away from the rebels in order to complete the project, he had to do it soon. Chris wanted to get out, they had been here too long and he didn't like the look of Robert, he was up to something but what Chris had no idea what is was he was up to but he had a bad feeling they would find out. Alex turned to Lee and said "come on Lee we're getting outta here......now"  
  
Lee looked at his parents, he was hurt, he could not believe they could do this to him and Alex  
  
how could they do this, they are our parents, they're supposed to take care of us and love us not try to kill us and turn us into creatures from hell.  
  
Lee turned to Alex she looked determined, more so than usual, the rebels were looking at them both, waiting for the go ahead to leave and take them out of the lab. Lee said "ok lets go, but what about them", he tilted his head towards his parents who were looking at them and probably trying to take in what was going on. Alex turned and looked at Chris, he knew what she was meaning but he diodn't want to kill them in cold blood, especially in front of their kids, Chris said "lets just get outta here, they'll get whats coming to them eventually". Chris and the others turned to leave, Alex was about to walk out the door, she turned back adn walked over to Robert, he looked at her and said "you have a destiny...why do you choose to ignore that". Alex stepped forward "I don't care about the destiny, find someone else to turn into a monster". Robert looked at Jane then back at Alex "you won't get away, I won't rest until I finish what I started". Alex drew her fist back and hit out at Robert, he stumbled back and fell clutching his jaw, Jane knelt down beside him Lee walked over and took Alex towards the door, Robert and Jane watched as they walked calmly out, Robert held his hand up to his jaw, when the door closed he said  
  
"lets get the cameras fixed up......this should be interesting". Jane looked confused but she went over to the screen and turned it on, she trusted her husband would not let them go away without doing something to jepordise it. 


	13. Unknown Dangers

Chapter 13  
  
Alex ran alongside Lee, he seemed strong in some way, Alex couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different about her brother, as they neared the end of the long corridor they heard a rumbling sound, it was faint at first but then it intesified, Chris stopped and tilted his head slightly  
  
what now, why can't these missions just be a case of get what you want and get out.  
  
Chris realised that was too much to ask for, Alex turned to Lee and said  
  
"stick close ok, I don't want you getting hurt ok", Lee nodded "yeah.....just you be careful ok". Alex smiled and then turned her attention onto the noise which had become louder, the floor began to shake violently, Claire and Jill fell, Leon grabbed Claire and helped her up, Chris grabbed Jill's arm and pulled her to her feet,  
  
"what the hell is this, it's like an earthquake". Barry turned and looked down the corridor they had just ran down, "RUN" the floor was disappearing, they ran as fast as they could trying in vain to escape the danger that followed them. Chris was running as fast as he could but the next thing he knew he was falling, he could hear the noise of his team-mates, his friends, his family falling. He landed with a crack, his head beating off the concrete, the darkness took him, the last thing he saw, Jill landing a few feet away from him.  
  
Alex landed with a crash, she had landed on something metal, she lay for a second wondering what the hell had just happened, she stood up and looked around Chris, Jill and Claire lay a few feet away from her, Alex ran over to Chris, he was unconsious, Alex shook him "Chris, Chris.........hey come on wake up, Chris" Chris' eyes slowly opened, Alex helped him up, Chris rubbed the back of his head, not bleeding that was a good sign. "What the hell happened?" Alex looked up and said "by the looks of things the floor caved in, I don't think it was an accident". Chris ran over to Claire, she was waking up, Jill stood up and looked around "where are the others......Barry, Leon and Rebecca".  
  
Chris looked around Alex said "Lees not here either, Lee, Lee". They walked to the other side of the floor, "I think we're in some kind of bunker", Chris looked up from where they had fallen, he didn't like the look of the situation, Claire was worried about the others  
  
where are they, I hope they're alright, please don't let anything happen to Leon, please.  
  
Claire silently pleaded for Leon's safety, she quietly said a prayer for the man she cared about, hoping that someone would hear it and answer it. Chris could see the worry in his sisters eyes, he knew who she was worried about, her and Leon were getting really close, the thought he didn't know but he did, Clarie was a grown woman Chris was not going to do anything, Leon was a decent guy and it was obvious that he felt for Claire. Chris turned to Jill, she had a cut on her head, Chris took his sleeve and wiped the blood away, Jill smiled and said "thanks...you ok" Chris nodded "yeah...........but I 'm worried about the others", Jill put her hand on Chris' cheek, she felt for him, he had been there for her when she needed him and now he was beginning to feel the brunt of Umbrella's power, they were getting stronger and now his sister was involved, plus Wesker had come back and he wanted to kill Chris, but no matter what they would help him if he needed it. S.T.A.R.S. stuck together and it was not going to change.  
  
They got together and satrted to look for the others, hoping and praying they were alright.  
  
Barry landed with a crash, his back felt like it was going to snap in two, he got up and looked around, he heard Rebecca calling, he followed her voice and found the young Bravo looking around for the others. Rebecca said  
  
"Barry....what the hell happened, the floor just disappeared"  
  
Barry looked up, he had turned and saw the floor caving in, he had shouted run, they did but it was too late,  
  
now half the god-damn team were missing, not to mention the kids that if found will become bio-weapons and terrorise the world, other than that the day had been great. Barry loaded up his gun and walked slowly, the silence was scary, anything could be there and they could not hear it, anything could happen and there were only two of them, what about the others they could all be on their own somewhere, in different parts of the compound and they could be faced with the bio-weapons, this could all be a trap-  
  
Barry stopped the thoughts,  
  
keep it together Barry, the first part, find out where you are than concentrate on finding the others, take things one step at a time.  
  
Barry turned to Rebecca, the young Bravo ready to do whatever he said Barry thought fot a second and after what seemed like a lifetime he turned to Rebecca  
  
"ok, lets find the others and then go from there" Rebecca nodded and they both went to find the others.  
  
Leon looked around he had landed in some kind of machine room, the humming sound of the machines going through his head......Leon had remembered looking behind him and seeing the floor disappearing, then he was falling and then he was here. There was a moan from behind him, Leon turned to see a figure walking towards him, Leon raised his gun and trained it on the shadow, the figure stepped into the light, it was Lee, Leon put his gun down and walked over to him,  
  
"are you ok Lee"  
  
Lee rubbed the back of his head and looked at Leon, he looked disorientated but other than that he looked ok "yeah I hit my head, what the hell happened?"  
  
Leon looked up,  
  
"your guess is as good as mine, I think the floor caved in, we better go and find the others".  
  
Leon and Lee made their way out of the machine room................Leon unaware of the danger he was in, unaware that at anytime his colleague could turn and take his life away in a heartbeat. 


	14. True Colors

Chapter 14  
  
Claire was worried about Leon, she had a bad feeling that something was wrong and that she needed to find him quickly, Chris walked beside his sister, he knew she was worried and didn't want anything to be wrong with Leon either, but they had been separated  
  
"Hey you ok"  
  
Chris looked at his sister, she didn't need to have been brought into this but now she was, Claire looked up at Chris, he could see the worry in her eyes  
  
"I'm worried about him Chris, I have a bad feeling about it".  
  
Chris had the same worry as Claire did, he was worried about everyone, he put his hand on Claire's shoulder and squeezed it,  
  
"Leon can hold his own, if they came across trouble he can handle it, he knows when to fight and when to run, he'll be fine I know he will"  
  
Claire smiled Chris always reassured her when things got bad, even when their parents died, he was there telling her things would be fine, he held his own pain inside, never flinching, Claire wondered how he did it sometimes. Chris tilted his head slightly, he heard voices coming from dow the corridor, Chris held his hand up motioning for the group to stop, he signaled for Jill to go right and Claire to go left, Alex stood at Chris side, ready for anything.....she was worried about Lee,  
  
please let him be ok, dont let anything happen to him, let me find him so we can get outta here and be together.  
  
Alex turned her attention to the situation at hand, she knew she had to leave her worries until later, god knoew what Umbrella would throw their way next, and Alex knew she had to stay focused or she could be killed at any time and so could the others. Chris raised his gun as the figures stepped into view, Chris recognised the build straight away  
  
"Barry, you guys ok"  
  
Barry and Rebecca walked over to the others, Chris looked up at Barry,  
  
"what the hell happened, the floor caved in and then we are all separated, are Lee and Leon with you 'cos they are the only two missing now"  
  
Barry shook his head, Rebecca said  
  
"we were hoping they would be with you....what do we do, go to the lab and see if they're there".  
  
Chris nodded and looked at the others with recognition and they proceeded to the lab.  
  
On the way they met a few zombies but there heads were blown off. Once there they searched for Lee and Leon but they were no where to be found, on a security monitor Claire had managed to spot Leon and Lee they were walking out into a main tunnel. Claire alerted the others, Alex said  
  
"we have to go and find them, if Robert gets to them theres no telling what he'll do to them"  
  
Chris nodded in agreement, he knew what Umbrella could do and he wasn't prepared to have anyone else die while he was leading a mission. Alex ran ahead of the others, she was stopped by Chris  
  
"hey calm down, you can't go running off trying to do this on your own, if Robert gets you and Lee then everything is over, he's won and then Umbrella get what they want"  
  
Alex looked up at Chris, she hated to admit it but he was right, if Robert got her and Lee, everything Chris and his team had done would be for nothing, Chris put his hand on her shoulder and said  
  
"look I know your worried about your brother but we have to stay focused.....we'll get him back....ok?"  
  
Alex nodded and turned to the others, Claire had a right to be worried aswell, Leon was out there, no-one knew what Robert would do if he got his hands on any of the team, the reality was that they didn't want to think what he would do, they had seen what Umbrella people do to their own people, the thought of what they would do the enemy didn't bear thinking about.  
  
Leon and Lee had been walking around for what seemed like hours, Lee was getting tired and annoyed that they hadn't found the others yet, Leon was getting worried tht something might have happened to the others. Leon looked around, nothing to be heard or seen in any direction, Leon turned to Lee, he was beginning to look tired  
  
"we'll find your sister soon, don't worry she is not in any danger if she's with Chris".  
  
Lee looked at Leon, a gleam appearing in his eye  
  
"it's not Alex I'm worried about.......It's you"  
  
Leon looked at Lee confused he said  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
Lee punched Leon, the strength he had knocking Leon into the wall, Leon was unconsious, Lee walked over to him and lifted him up and walked off in the direction of the lab.  
  
Robert's face lit up when Lee walked into the lab carrying one of the terrorists who had been trying to destroy his lab, Lee looked at his Father and smiled  
  
"he was so trusting he thought I was on his side, Father you should know that Alex follows them, she believes you are the one trying to hurt her, she wants to hurt you, they are filling her head with nonsense, we have to do something to stop her"  
  
Robert looked at an unconcious Leon and smiled, thoughts of torture methods running through his mind, the Bosses would be very pleased with this. Lee looked at Leon, now they would pay, and when Alex was back on the right side they would be together, she would be with her family, their strength and souls joined, together they would be unstoppable.  
  
Claire could not stop thinking about Leon, her mind coming up with all sorts of things that could have happened to him, Claire put her mind back on to the situation at hand. Leon could take care of himself, he wouldnt want her worrying about her and taking her mind of the job. Clarie slilently laughed  
  
yeah right job, this is a job now.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted by Chris, he had told the team to stop, Alex said  
  
"what is it?"  
  
Alex had a bad feeling, something was wrong, she couldn't put her finger on it but somehow she knew it involved Lee, Chris had obviously felt it too, he told the team to move faster.......as they approached the Lab they got their guns ready, each of them waiting, hoping that everything was going to go the way they planned. Alex stood next to Chris and Jill, she was ready for anything, or so she thought. There was no sound coming from the Lab, an eerie silence that was almost deafening, Barry kicked the door of the Lab open, they ran in guns trained, eyes and ears open for anything that might try to attack them. Instead what they found were the unconcious bodies of Leon and Lee, Claire ran to Leon and knelt beside him.  
  
Alex ran to Lee. "Leon, Leon wake up, pleasee wake up"  
  
Claire pleaded with Leon, slowly he opened his eyes, he saw Claires face and smiled, Alex knelt next to Lee, she carefully turned him over to face her.  
  
"Lee....Lee wake up, come on Lee wake up".  
  
Chris stood next to Alex, suddenly and without warning Lee turned and threw Chris into the table next to Jill, Jill grabbed Chris and helped him up.  
  
Alex had no idea what was going on, Lee got p and grabed her by the throat, ALex put her hand over Lees, she could not get him to let go. Chris and the others held up their guns, Alex managed to speak, her voice raspy  
  
"no...don't shoot, please".  
  
Chris and the others held off, Alex looked down at Lee, her brother had become something that Umbrella had created, something that wanted to kill her and her friends  
  
"Lee......let me go, this is not you, it's me your sister Alex".  
  
Lee loooked up at Alex, his sisters experssion pleading, her voice hoarse from his strength.  
  
"Don't listen to her Lee......she wants to stop us, don't kill her, we still need her"  
  
everyone truned round and looked at who had just came in, it was Robert, he stood at the door of the lab, a smile spread across his face. A troop of Umbrella soldiers ran in behind him and surrounded Chris and the others, Chris growled at Robert, Robert smiled  
  
"I think i might be a good idea for you to put your guns down, these men don't ask twice"  
  
Chris threw his gun down,  
  
"your gonna pay for this you son-of-a-bitch"  
  
Chris motioned for the others to do the same, Robert turned and looked at Lee, he still had Alex by the throat, Robert said  
  
"Lee we have to get to work now, put her down"  
  
Lee threw Alex across the room into the wall, she fell to the floor, she was unconcious, Jill ran over and knelt beside her, the others joined her, Alex wasn't moving. Lee walked over and picked Alex up, he carried her over to a table, he laid her down, Robert was putting on his Lab coat, his assistant preparing the equipment he needed. The soldiers took Chris and the others to a cell, Chris was silently cursing himself, he had really done it now  
  
yeah nice one Chris, lose the thing you were trying to save, make possibly the worse thing that Umbrella possesed a reality and get caught at the same time.  
  
"stop it"  
  
Chris turned and saw Jill standing in front of him  
  
"what?"  
  
"you've got that look that says this is all your fault, it's not you didn't do any of this, we weren't to know that Lee had been turned, we can do this, we'll get Alex and then we will get out of here".  
  
Chris was not convinced he looked at the team and started making a plan. 


	15. A Mother's Love

Chapter 15  
  
Outside Robert had all his equipment set, Alex was lying on the table still out cold, Lee standing by his side.  
  
"at last Lee we have her, we have what we need to complete the experiment, there is just one more phase and then we are set".  
  
Robert mationed for his assistant to hand him something, the assistant handed him a syringe, Robert lifted Alex's sleeve and looked for the vein, as he was about to put the syringe in, Alex brought her other hand up and grabbed Robert's arm, she felt strong somehow, Robert dropped the syringe and yelled for his assistant. The assistant held Alex down, she kicked him and sat up, Lee grabbed her she looked at him, his expression was blank, she knew she could not talk to him. Quickly she twisted Lee's wrist he was twisted round and fell to the ground, Alex stood up and ran out of the Lab knowing she only had a little time to find Chris and the others before Robert and Lee came looking for her. She ran towards where she thought the dingeon was, suddenly she ran into something....she looked up, Jane was standing in front of her....the woman who had been her mother for eighteen years was now standing in front of her, Alex stood back, she looked at Jane with disgust,  
  
"how could you do this, you were supposed to be our mother and now my brother has been taken over and you are trying to turn me into some kind of hell beast, no-way I won't let you".  
  
Jane knew she had deserved every word of what Alex had said to her, she had betrayed them for years and now she and he husband were going to turn them into bio-weapons, Jane could see the hatred in Alex's eyes. Alex pushed past her and continued on finding the dungeons, Jane followed her and grabbed her arm, Alex turned round and punched Jane, Jane fell the ounch knocking her unconcious, Alex turned, she was angry the feeling of hate for Umbrella so strong, her newfound strength making her feel like she could handle anything. 


	16. A Sister's Love

Chapter 16  
  
Chris and Barry had managed to form a plan, they had went through every detail they could think of,  
  
"ok, when we shout the guard Claire you distract him and we'll attack"  
  
Claire nodded in agreement  
  
CRASH  
  
everyone went to the cell door, they could hear the guards shouting and a lot of commotion. Alex was fighting the guards, she was kicking them into one another and punching them, when all the guards were down she looked for the keys to the cell, she found them.  
  
CLICK  
  
The cell door opened, Alex stood, Chris and the others stepped out of the cell, Jill looked at Chris and then at Alex  
  
"are you ok"?  
  
Alex nodded and said  
  
"yeah, come on, I am going toget my brother if there is anything of his mind left, if you guys want to get out I'll understand....but I can't leave without trying to save Lee, he would do the same for me"  
  
Chris smiled, she had the same determination as Claire  
  
"we're not going anywhere, we leave together come on lets go".  
  
At the Lab Robert had been making the final modifications to his plan, Lee was strapped to one of the lab tables. He looked scared as he had done when the blood had been taken, Robert and Jane worked around him  
  
"what are you doing....where's Alex, what are you going to do to me, please don't hurt me...let me go please"  
  
Jane looked at Lee sympathetically, but Robert said  
  
"you know this must be done...think of all the lives that will be changed by us doing this, to not have to worry about anything anymore.....you know my darling we can do this. If we pull this off the bosses will have to give us our due, they will have to give us what we want".  
  
"Yeah but you won't be around to enjoy it"  
  
Robert and Jane turned round, Alex was standing with the rebels, she had helped them escaped  
  
"guards.....guards"  
  
Robert's voice was authoritive but shaky, he looked at Jane then at Alex  
  
"the guards are having a little bit of a nap"  
  
Alex looked at Lee, she could see he was scared, the blank look had gone away, he pleaded with her to help him,  
  
"please Alex help me, I don't know what they are gonna do, please help me Alex".  
  
Alex looked at Lee, she could not tell if Lee really needed help, a little time before he had thrown her into a wall, and now he was asking her for help. Chris and the others had their guns trained on Robert and Jane, if one of them moved they would be taken out. Alex walked over to Lee and looked straight into his eyes, he looked scared and could not move due to the straps,  
  
"Lee......you threw me into a wall, don't you remember? You knocked Leon out"  
  
Lee looked confused and guilty,  
  
"no, Alex I don't know, please help me".  
  
Alex did not know whether to believe him, a while ago he had thrown her into a wall and tried to turn her into a bio-weapon and now he looked like the old Lee, who was asking her for help.  
  
How can I say no he is my brother.....my flesh and blood or is he......they have lied to me about my life so far what prevented them from lying about him being my brother.  
  
Alex looked at Lee, she walked forward and out her hand on the restraints, her mind going through all sorts of senarios, her imagination wondering what else Umbrella had come up with, or could come up with, and each time she thought of something she felt sick. So many lives had been ruined and now hers, the life she thought she had taken away, everything she had lived for gone. It was then she made the decision, Lee was the only thing she had left that Umbrella had not got, the only thing she could hold onto, the only thing she wouldn't let them destroy.  
  
Alex put her gun into the waistband of her trousers and pulled the straps off Lee, she helped him up, Robert and Jane looked on as brother and sister hugged, Alex not wanting to let Lee go, all her feeling building up, all the anger inside her subsiding as her brother wrapped his arms around her. For a slight moment she felt like she was five again when if they had an argument they would hug and make up. She was jolted back to reality by an almighty crash, everyone turned and looked at the lab door, the crashing sounded like huge steps, Chris knew exactly what it was as did the rest of his team. It was the thing they had all faced, it was one of Umbrella's most amazing creations......the tyrant.  
  
Chris turned to his team and looked at them, each of their faces expressing fear and determination, no matter what happened they were going to fight, even if it meant fighting to the death, they would not give up. Chris grabbed his gun and said  
  
"saddle up"  
  
Alex looked at Chris and said  
  
"Chris.....Lee won't be able to make this fight, he is too weak"  
  
Chris looked at Lee, he was pale and looked tired, Chris looked up and saw a platform above the computer  
  
"Alex...take him up there and stay with him....we can handle this-"  
  
"-no way Chris I am gonna to help you....if it wasn't for you then I would never had known about all this, I would be one of those things out there in those cages. You prevented that....Chris....you saved our lives, I am going to do whatever I can to save others.....you can't stop me, I'll do whatever I can"  
  
Chris could sense her spirit, he knew she meant what he said.  
  
Alex took Lee up to the platform and laid him down, she looked at him checking him for major injuries  
  
"ok...stay here, you'll be ok"  
  
Lee looked at his sister, she had taken care of him for eighteen years and now she was doing it again,  
  
yeah here we go again Lee, big sis will take care of you, but now it is different she is going to risk her life for you. She could be killed and it will be all for you.  
  
Alex looked at Lee, she knew he was hurting that he did not know what was going on, he was scared and now she was leaing him again, possibly never to return, this could be the last time she saw him, the last time she spoke to him. Her adrenaline was pumping more than ever the sound of the tyrants huge steps ever closer to the lab, the one thing which stood between her, Lee and the others freedom, they needed her, no matter how much they said they could handle it, deep down she knew what she had to do. Alex pulled out the gun Chris had given her and handed to Lee, Lee looked at it then at Alex, he had no idea how to use a gun, Alex took the safety off and showed him how to reload a clip,  
  
"Alex where are you going, please don't leave me......you'll be safer here, you can't go and leave me. I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
His eyes pleading, Alex looked away for a second then looked straight back at him  
  
"Lee....I am not leaving you, when I kill this thing I am coming back for you and we are gonna get outta here together.....ok"  
  
Lee knew she would come back no matter what happened she would never abandon him. Alex put a reassuring hand on her brothers shoulder, squeezing it slightly she smiled and said  
  
"see ya in a minute bro".  
  
"Chris, are you sure we should be fighting this thing.......we don't have any decent weapons and this thing sounds huge, Chris we have to think of something fast"  
  
Leon stood beside Chris, Chris knew he was right, they didn't have any decent weapons and he had fought the tyrants before, they all had, and now they had another one to fight, another of Umbrella's cruel creations, something else they had destroyed and turned into a monsrtosity.  
  
Come on Redfield just get your ass in gear and do something or you are gonna get them all killed.  
  
Chris ignored the voice in his head and turned.....looking at his friends and family his only worry was getting them out, even if he died in the proccess he didn't care as long as they survived. They all turned and looked at the door,  
  
CRASH.  
  
The door was no longer there. instead stood the tyrant, it's huge ten foot form stood still looking at them, looking at it's next meal. 


	17. A Previous Life

Chapter 17  
  
The tyrant had been ressurected it's huge four foot claw ripping the glass into chards of snow, it's sense of sight, hearing and smell directing it to something tasty, something that would suffice to quench the thirst for it had been prevented from tasting in it's prison. As it took the first huge step it had it's first breath in a new enviroment, the taste of blood becoming ever more imense, and yet through all the comotion it remembered a time when the thirst for blood never existed. When it lived another life, a life filled with an emotion it would never feel again, as it watched the chards of glass fall as it shattered as it hit the ground, it was reminded of it's own life had been atken by something, by Umbrella. It's thrist for blood ever growing the tyrants thoughts disappeared as it went in search for something it craved more now than ever. It tunred in the corridor, it's imense senses pointing it to a door, the tyrant took it's huge steps to the door, craving the blood of whatever was on the other side. With one swipe of it's clawless hand the door was gone, on the other side stood a group of very small beings, similar in look to his own but clawless and clothed. This is what he wanted this is what he craved, the blood of these little beings.  
  
Rebecca had faced one tyrant before, this one was huge bigger than the one she had faced at the Spencer Estate, she had heard Chris and the others tell of the other tyrants they had fought and remembered the one Jill had spoke of the Nemesis, and now she was going to face one, she was going to risk her life fighting one of Umbrellas tyrants. She watched as it stoppd at the door watching as it's huge claw drooped down near the floor, as it's expressionless face looked at her and her friends. It turned to Chris who had his gun trained on it adn took a huge step towards him,  
  
"fire"  
  
even before Chris had gotten the word out the team began to fire at the tyrant, their bullets not doing anything to the huge torso of the creature. It suddenly turned and made it's way towards Alex, Alex looked at it and ran to the other side of the Lab.  
  
Robert and Jane stood watching their creation going after Alex, it walked by them not even acknowledging that they were there, Chris looked at Robert who was smiling......his grin growing bigger then a cheshire cats,  
  
"he's controlling it, it's not gonna hurt them"  
  
Alex turned and looked at Robert, she looked at the tyrant coming towrds her,  
  
shit....ok what are you gonna do, you promised Lee you would not leave him, got to do something.  
  
Alex's mind was going crazy with the tyrant almost upon her she ran and jumped, landing on a table she turned adn saw the tyrant pivet round and come at her again, Chris and the others were shooting at it trying desperatly to slow it down. Alex ran towards Chris, suddenly she was grabbed, an arm wrapped round her throat, Alex could could see Lee on the platform his eyes widening, he yealled something but it was never heard over the gunfire. Robert grabbed Alex and held her tightly, he looked at the tyrant which was a few feet away and shouted  
  
"here she is, take her, I have her for you"  
  
the tyrant looked at Robert and began to come towards him, it could smell her blood, it wanted hjer blood the thing that held her did not interest it. Alex tried desperatly to get away but Robert had a tight grip on her, Barry saw Robert had Alex and ran over to him, he grabbed Robert and demanded that he let go of Alex, Robert fought but Barry over powered him. Alex turned and kicked Robert away from her, the tyrant seized it's oppertunity and grabbed at Alex, Alex ducked and ran to the team with Barry, Robert stood up and stared at the huge tyrant, his anger building up he yelled  
  
"kill them all"  
  
Jane joined her husband at his side and looked as the tyrant turned and ran at the team, Chris saw the tyrant run and yelled for his friends to get out of the way. 


	18. You Can Do Anything

Chapter 18  
  
Lee watched as all hell broke loose, the huge creature went after the people who had helped he and Alex, the it turned and went after Alex.  
  
No leave her alone, I have to do something but I can't Alex told me to stay here, I can't do anything.  
  
Lee's thoughts were everywhere, he looked and saw Robert grabbing Alex,  
  
"no let her go, let her go"  
  
no-one could hear his pleas, the gun fire drowning out his voice. The big guy who was with the team of people ran over and helped Alex, then he saw Robert turn and yell at the tyrant to kill them all.  
  
No I have to do something I have to help them, they helped me, I could have killed Alex and now she could be killed trying to help me, have to do something.  
  
Lee looked around his eyes searching for anything that he could use to kill the tyrant, but there was nothing he could do, he was just one person, what coud he do against the terror that Umbrella had created. He was then reminded of something Alex had said to him, when he was young he had been getting hassle from some kids in the neighbourhood, they had dared him to jump a ramp they had made on his bike but he was too scared to do it. He had kept quiet about it but Alex knew that something was wrong with him, he told her about the kids and she said  
  
"hey....these kids are probably too scared to do it themselves, but I know that you are not scared and I know you can do it. You know Lee that you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it"  
  
the following day Alex went down to the ramp and jumped it on her bike then Lee done it, she was right he could do anything if he pout his mind to it, and Alex had told him on many occasions what a great mind he had. Lee looked at the tyrant it's huge form moving in for the kill, it was running at them, the team moving out of the way just in time as he was about to go down he was struck by a sudden pain in his chest, he did not know what it was, he stood still not being able to do anything.  
  
They turned and fired at it, thier bullets doing nothing to it, Alex was standing beside Leon, her gun trained on the huge tyrant, firing continuously, without warning a huge tentacla whipped Alex and Leon off their feet, the tyrant ran toward them, they were not going to get up on time, Alex felt around the floor for something that might help, she grabbed a beaker of liquid and threw it, it hit the tyrant on the face, the tyrant brought it's clawless hand upand began to wipe at it's eyes. Leon and Alex got up and joined the others. The tyrant had evolved, it's huge claw now twice the size it was, Chris knew they could not take it, they were running out of ammo thick and fast, Chris turned to Barry  
  
"Barry we can't take it, what do you think?"  
  
Barry looked at his friend., he could always trust Chris' judgment and this time was no different, they could not take it, they did not have the appropriate weapons or ammo for that kind of attack. Barry look into Chris' eyes  
  
"your right we can't take it, we have to get outta here and fast".  
  
Chris turned to the others and said  
  
"come on we gotta go now". 


	19. A Reminder Of Steve Burnside

Chapter 19  
  
Everyone made their way out of the lab, Robert and Jane stood watching their creation hunt down the rebels, they had run away scared to face the tyrant. But they had something else on the cards, something that no-one but Jane and he knew about, something that would strike at any moment, they only had a small amount of time to find the rebels.  
  
Alex had gone up to the platform and got Lee, Lee was feeling weird, he went after Alex and they ran after Chris and the others, when they caught up Chris was trying to think of a way out of the compound, every exit had been locked off when the tyrant had ben let loose.  
  
Alex said  
  
"Chris...that thing is behind us and so are Robert and Jane, we gotta get out or we never will, I think there is another way out. Lee you know your way around here don't you....Lee are you alright".  
  
Alex looked at Lee, he was clutching his side, he looked in pain  
  
"it hurts, Alex it hurts"  
  
Rebecca ran over to Lee and told him to lean on the wall, she searched him for injuries but she found nothing, the tyrant was coming, they could not wait. Lee looked at Alex  
  
"Alex whats happening...ahhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Alex looked as her brother, the one person she had left in the world turned into a monster before her eyes, Lee screamed, the scream turned into a roar, his skin turning an icy grey.  
  
Claire looked away,  
  
oh my god no...Steve no..this can't be happening not again nooooooo  
  
Lee fell to the ground his growling continuous, his body changed, it grew to over twice the size, razor sharp claws piercing out of his arms, tenticles whipping around. Alex could not look away, she could not hear anything except the growling coming from her brother, Chris yelled for everyone to go  
  
"oh my god, everyone get outta here, come on"  
  
Alex could not move, frozen onto the spot, the thing that Lee had become stood up, now a staggering seven feet tall, it looked at Alex, it's red eyes narrowing as it examined her, it raised it's huge claw and brought it down, Alex was suddenly pushed out of the way, the claw catching her shoulder, Chris landed with a thid Alex laded a few feet away from him, her shoulder bleeding badly. Chris stood up  
  
"Alex are you ok....Alex....ALEX"  
  
Alex turned and looked at Chris a look of shock and pain on her face, her the blood from her shoulder dripping down,  
  
"Chris we have to save Lee, we have to we can't leave him".  
  
Chris looked at her, he knew they had to go  
  
"Lee's gone Alex, he's gone".  
  
Chris grabbed Alex and ran down the corridor towards a helipad they had seen on the way in, the thunderous steps of Lee becoming louder the coser he was getting, the sound of the tyrants steps also heard following.  
  
Robert and Jane had seen Lee's transformation, they had never imagined that it would be as good as it was, the virus had worked better than they had expected, and now they had two of their glorious creations after the rebels, theor bosses would be proud and now if they got Alex it would be even better, she was the strongest twin, she was the one they needed the one that could bring everything they wanted.  
  
Robert turned to Jane and said  
  
"we must stop them before they get away, if they do then it is over, we have only finished half of the experiment, the bosses want it all finished we have to go, we must get Alex".  
  
Jane looked up at her husband, for years they had waited to do this, waited for this day to come and for their names to be known by everyone.  
  
"I know.......you go and prepare the injeciton I will go and deal with the rebels and Alex, we have waited eighteen years to do this. I am not going to stand by and let a group of terrorists destroy everything we have worked for"  
  
Robert smiled, he took his wife in arms and kissed her passionately, for a brief moment it was only the both of them, nothing else in the world mattered except Jane and Robert. Robert looked deepp into Jane's eyes  
  
"lets go and do this, then we can do what ever we want".  
  
Jane smiled and ran in the direction of Chris and the others, Robert headed back to the lab. Jane looked around the corner, she could see the first tyrant decending on the rebels, the other which had been Lee was enjoying it's new found lease on life, it was battling against the bullets of the rebels with the greatest of ease, the rebels not able to do anything.  
  
Alex's shoulder hurt like hell, the blood was pouring out of the wound, she looked up at Lee, or what he had become he was now a monster, something Umbrella had created, he was no longer her brother but something else, Alex looked around, Chris and his team were trying to fight off Lee, she turned and saw the other tyrant coming in, it was then somehting changed, she did not know what but she knew she had to do something.  
  
I can't let them fight these thigns on their own, I have to do something, I have to help them.  
  
Alex pulled out her gun and fired at the tyrant, the bullets were still doing nothing, Alex had to think fast, she looked around then she saw what she needed, thinking no-one could see her was Jane she was watching the action from the other side of the helipad, she was waiting for something. Alex ran towards her, Jane did not see her until it was too late, Alex grabbed her and pinned her against the wall,  
  
"ok....you know what can kill it, tell me, and tell me how to save Lee....Don't give me some bull shit story about you don't know cause I know you do, and unless you tell me that thing over their is going to kill all of us".  
  
Jane smiled, an evil smile  
  
"it won't kill me, or Robert, it is programmed to kill you, it won't even come near me or Robert.....so you see, there is nothing you can do. You think you can stop us, but you can't you are never getting out of here alive....or anything resembling human at least. This has been your destiny for eighteen years, you were born in this lab created by Umbrella for this purpose, we only wanted one childbut we got two, your real mother and father pleased that they were doing this for us. And now you are going to be born again, re-born for a purpose in life, that purpose being to help Umbrella crush it's enemies, you cannot get away from it. Lee could not get away from it, he has been re-born, you and he will become fighting machines".  
  
Alex looked at Jane, a look of disgust and shock spreading over her face, they had spent the past eighteen yers planning to turn her and Lee into monsters, they were not wanted, they were object, things that were to be used in experiments. No.....she was not going to let this happen, she would die before being tunred into one of those things, and she was going to find a cure for Lee, there had to be some way to do it.  
  
"tell me how to help Lee"  
  
Jane smiled and laughed  
  
"there is no cure, he is gone and there is no way to help him"  
  
"noooooooooooo"  
  
Alex hit Jane across the face, the butt of her gun almost breaking Jane's jaw, Jane yelled out in pain, Jane slid down the wall clutching her jaw. Alex stood over Jane,  
  
there has to be a way to save Lee.......he can't stay like that...I can't lose him, there has to be a way.  
  
Alex knelt down and grabbed Jane by the throat  
  
"you better tell me how to change Lee, there has to be a way, TELL ME"  
  
Jane did not know what to do, she looked at Alex, she knew she would kill her unless she told her, but she could not do that, she and Robert had waited eighteen years to do this and now it could be ruined, no she could not let it happen. With a sudden bout of strength Jane punched Alex, Alex did not expect it, she was knocked down, Jane grabbed Alex and restrained her, Alex struggled but Jane had a good hold on her.  
  
Robert grabbed the injection and rushed towards the helipad, he had to hurry, Jane could not be left alone with the rebels, they would kill her without a second thought he had to hurry. As he walked onto the helipad he looked, the rebels were sitll fighting the tyrant, he looked around, then he saw her Jane had Alex, he ran over, Jane said  
  
"hurry, we have to get the solution into her, quickly"  
  
Robert unshethed the syringe, Alex struggled but she could not move,  
  
"CHRIS HELP"  
  
Jane shook Alex.  
  
Chris turned and saw Robert had the syringe in his hand, he ran over and knocked the syringe out of Roberts hand. Jane looked at Chris, never in her life did she wnt to kill anyone, but now she did, she was going to kill him and enjoy every minute of it, Chris put his gun to Jane's head and said  
  
"let her go.....NOW"  
  
Jane let Alex go and put her hands up, Chris turned to Alex and said  
  
"you ok"  
  
Alex nodded and said  
  
"we have to find a way to help Lee, Chris I have to do this I can't leave him like that".  
  
Jill looked at Lee, he was still coming at them, no matter how many times he had been hit he just kept coming, the other tyrant had come onto the helipad, Jill looked over and saw Chris and Alex running towards them. Chris raised his gun and fired at Lee, nothing was stopping him, and now there was another tyrant coming their way. Chris looked at Jill and said  
  
"we can't keep these things off, we have to finda way to get outta here, there is no way these things are gonna stop, they are not gonna give up we have to go".  
  
Alex knew there was no hope for Lee, he was going to stay like that, even if he could become human again he would never be the same again, Alex ran to the helicopter and went inside, she looked around. As if by some miracle inside hiding in the corner was a rocket launcher, Alex lookd at it, there was only one round left, if they were going to kill both tyrants then they woud have to be close to one another. Alex lifted the launcher adn took it outside, Barry was the closest to the chopper, she yelled at him  
  
"Barry over here"  
  
Barry stopped firing and turned to Alex, he saw the launcher and smiled, someone was watching over them, Barry ran over and took the launcher,  
  
"there is only one round left"  
  
Alex was shouting over the gunfire  
  
"this is what we gotta do, we have to get the two really close together and then you fire"  
  
Barry looked at Alex, she was going to kill her brother, Barry admired her courage, he said  
  
"how are you going to get the two together"  
  
Alex smiled  
  
"I havent got that far yet but I will think of something." #  
  
Then it came to her. Bait!  
  
If she could get some of the others into a big enough group, both tyrants would come for them - then she'd strike.  
  
"Guys!" Jill and Chris looked round, "Get here - quickly!" with this Jill and Chris gave each other a, slightly puzzled, nod and proceeded to run to her, bringing the rest of the group on their way.  
  
The five of them stood in one big group, ahead of them both tyrants jumped into an attack defence.  
  
Alex , head slightly turned to the rest of the group, said " On my mark, jump away. And I mean Jump!"  
  
Alex held up her right arm for the rest of the group and Barry to see. As she did so the tyrants made a dash to intercept them, Alex was counting on this. She held her hand high in the air, signalling with three fingers, this was it, this was the countdown. Sequentially, in synchronisation with her fingers she shouted "One...Two...Jump!" she threw her arm down, just as the tyrants came within firing distance. Chris and Alex Catapulted themselves to their left while the rest, Leon, Claire and Jill darted to the right then Barry struck, the deafening whistle of the rocket shooting through the air was all that could be heard, Both tyrants inquisitively turned their heads...BOOM! Blood and burning chunks of two tyrants scattered the entire compound. 


	20. Lost Love

Chapter 20  
  
Admist the burning and heavy smoke Chris lay beside Alex on the ground, as he sat up, he could hear sobbing. It was Alex. Standing up and brushing the dust of his combats he said " Alex..its ok, their gone. You did it." Alex, sitting with her hands crossed over her knees, turned to look at Chris and said "Gone. Just like that, 18 years - and for what? For this umbrella to take it away and squeeze him until there's nothing left....well, I dont know about you Chris..." she stood up abruptly and swung back her hair "...ITS STOPS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
WHAM! Chris was kicked straight into the wall of the compound, shattering the layer of cement.  
  
Jane appeared out from the smoke. An air of superiority could be sensed from her calm pace. " No little girl, it never stops, on the contrary, for you the terror is just beginning." With this she held up a syringe stamped with the umbrella logo, of course. Matching Jane's air of "superiority" Alex said " MY terror is standing right in front of me." Immediately Alex sped forwared and leaped into a mid-air sommersault, kicking Jane away, forcing the needle to fly out from her hand and land next to an unconcious Chris.  
  
Jill stood up she brushed the dust off her combats, she looked around and saw the rest of the team, they were unconcious, Claire had a nasty cut on her head. Jill heard a rustling in front of her, suddenly Robert appeared in front of her, Jill went for her gun but it was gone, blown away by the blast. Robert walked over to her, his gun trained on her, Jill moved back.....her foot hit something, Jill quickly glanced down Leon's gun was lying at her feet, she scooped it up on her foot and looked at Robert, he was getting close to her, the barrel of his gun aimed at her chest  
  
"what are you going to do now".  
  
Jill kicked her foot and caught the gun in her hand, she kicked Robert's gun out of his hand and said  
  
"this" pointing the gun at Robert.  
  
With the abrupt shock of Alex landing inches from Chris, he came to. Alex shot up but Jane kicked her straight back down. "The trouble with you Alex is, you're just so - (kicking her) - gullible." With this Alex spun right up and side kicked Jane onto the floor. Chris and Alex looked at each other Chris pointed out the syringe and said "Use it." Jane stood up, and kicked Chris down.  
  
Alex grabbed the syringe snapped it two revealing a long needle. "You forget, Christopher, you can't hurt me." said Jane. "Maybe not..." he said with a smile " but she can!" and with that Alex shuved the needle into Jane's neck. " Dont call me Christopher - bitch!" said Chris. Jane knelt down on the ground, her hands around her bloody neck. Struggling, with her last breath she said " Don't...H.C.....F..." her limp body made a thud as it hit the ground.  
  
Robert grabbed the gun in Jill's hand and tossed it away. "You'll have to do better than that!" he said forcing her to the ground. She scuttled back as far as she could, she came up against a brick wall. Robert approached, skillfully taking the gun from his pocket and easing it up against Jill's cheek. He reached out his other hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "Shame." he said, "Such beauty going to waste, well, it wont hurt - much." BANG! Roberts head seemed to explode everywhere. "Too right! Bastard." Claire said, lowering her gun and rubbing the side of her head. " Couldn't have came at a better time, Claire(!)." Claire helped Leon off the ground, he asked "Did we get 'em?" Claire and Jill both replied - "we sure did!" Jill grabbed Rebecca, she was still in a daze - "Mum?" she asked - the others laughed - "What?" she said innocently inquisitively.  
  
"Lets find the rest of 'em " said Leon.  
  
"No need!" said Chris, he stood in front of the rest of them, Alex followed closely behind clutching her now aching shoulder. "Thats what you get when you kick the shit out of umbrella employees."  
  
Above the group the Chopper complete with Barry hovered above them. Down came a rope ladder, finally the group could leave this godforsaken place. One by one they entered the helicopter, Alex was assisted by Chris, her shoulder was totally busted. Barry soared the Chopper up in to the air and he flew eagerly away from the compound. Just as they were nearly clear of the area, about 20 or so umbrell a endorsed helicopters headed straight for the compound, but instead of coming about to attack the chopper they simply headed straight for the compound, lots of umbrella corp. men dropping into the area. Jill and Chris looked at each other. "Weird." they said.  
  
At the back of the chopper Alex looked down at the compund, this morning she was a normal kid going there with her brother. And now he was gone, she would never see him again, she could not hold in the tears. She put her head on her knees and cried, not caring if she looked stupid all she could think of was how she would never see her brother again. 


End file.
